vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
149605-dungeons-with-devs-during-space-chase
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Ok Thank you. I see that even Devs stay away from the PVP servers :(. | |} ---- For the PvP DevPlays we were on the PvP servers. This is a PvE event, so that's where we are this time. :) | |} ---- ---- ---- ...well maybe a Dev can poke his/her head onto the PVP servers sometime this weekend. Show the disillusioned community that you haven't forgot about us few dozens of people.. We're on the PVP servers because we want to play instanced PVP, open world PVP, and PVE. | |} ---- ---- Only everything :P First time meaning you'll be doing normals? | |} ---- Yeah - I think being new to that class/role combination in veteran dungeons would be entirely too unforgiving. At least in normal dungeons the other four party members have a good shot at carrying me. | |} ---- Wait... if you guys suck, how can I expect you to carry ME? I'm more of a plotter than a fighter... ::in-corporeally cheering you on:: Avenge me!!! ...again! | |} ---- You'd love my group. I could care less if your dps isn't great, interrupt on point and you got my vote. Of course also used to skipping mechanics due to DS gear :P Edited February 12, 2016 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- Hello there, do you mean this one that was only on the NA PvE server? Or maybe this livestream, or this other one, again only on the NA PvE server? | |} ---- Got enough salt there? When they do these livestreams they want to showcase a population not empty servers :P | |} ---- ---- ---- only issue is that from the event description the devs will be in capital cities saying join on me for (insert dungeon). which i think means a group will be formed and then queue up for the specific dungeon. no chance for cross server with pre-mades. now that doesn't mean they wont change the plan. but based on info available, they have every reason to be speaking up on this. | |} ---- I misremembered and the latter ones did begin on the PvE servers, you're correct. I apologize. This topic is outside the scope of the thread, but as we've said elsewhere, rest assured we're working on solutions for the issues our PvP enthusiasts are experiencing. We'll give you more information as soon as we're ready to share it. :) | |} ---- ... wow. I'm so sorry :( | |} ---- Of course we know the queues are cross server; that's not the point. The point is that even Carbine staff don't come to the PVP servers. PVP servers have been abandoned, and all we get get is the same platitude that Carbine is working on making PVP better and working on the population issues of PVP servers ....this is the same thing they were saying before ftp and it's what they've been saying since PVP server populations declined post ftp. We've only had incremental improvements to instanced PVP over the past 1 1/2 years and no improvements to open world PVP. Throw us a damn bone. Give us some hope. What's being worked on? What ideas are being bandied about? How is Carbine engaging the community on what we would like to see in both open world and instanced PVP? What are the plans for increasing PVP server population? | |} ---- ----